01.08.44
Miasto było jakieś ciche tego dnia. Powietrze było gęste. Ciężkie. Wyjrzałem za okno, to co zwykle. Patrol Wehrmachtu. Podobno Armia Czerwona zbliża się do miasta. Szykuje się coś większego. Kilka dni wcześniej armia niemiecka została dozbrojona. Chyba specjalnie na tą okoliczność. Więcej czołgów, więcej żołnierzy. Wyrzutnie rakiet. Póki co wszyscy starają się żyć normalnie. Normalnie jak na warunki okupywanego miasta. Wyszedłem z domu, miałem jeszcze trochę czasu do godziny policyjnej. Mój cel był prosty- zdobyć coś do jedzenia. To nie jest łatwe zadanie. Szedłem w stronę centrum. Przechodziłem obok niemieckiego czołgu. Był ogromny i w jakiś sposób piękny. Budził grozę. Tak samo jak żołnierze Wehrmachtu. Wysocy, dumni i groźni. Kilka lat na froncie. Mogę powiedzieć- weterani. Zaprawieni w bojach. Pilnowali porządku, sami byli najgroźniejsi. Nie dziwię się, że przejęli większość Europy. Żadna siła nie mogła ich zatrzymać. - Wo gehst du hin? -zapytał poważnie - Ich will etwas zum essen suchen. – całe szczęście że znam niemiecki. - Zu essen? Machst du Witze? – zaśmiał się Niemiec. - Es gibt's nichts zu Essen. Du bekommst 'ne Schokolade von mir. Geh nach Hause, Kleine. Du wirst nichts finden. - Danke! – podziękowałem i wróciłem do domu. Tak jak mi kazał. Czasem Niemcy to też ludzie. W drodze powrotnej zajadałem się czekoladą. Niemiecka, ale bardzo dobra. Nagle usłyszałem huk. Odruchowo upadłem na ziemię i zacząłem się czołgać. Usłyszałem strzały. Armia Czerwona już weszła do miasta? Niemożliwe! Czołgałem się kilka metrów do najbliższego budynku. Schowałem się. Nagle zobaczyłem maszerujące wojsko. Wojsko z biało-czerwoną flagą na ramieniu. Maszerowali i śpiewali hymn. Za nimi szły dzieci. Najmłodsze miało nie więcej niż 12 lat. Nie mieli broni, kilka karabinów. Mieli tylko odwagę i desperację. Już wiedziałem, co się świeci. Powstanie. Ci idioci naprawdę myśleli, że uda im się pokonać Niemców. Jak najszybciej wstałem i pobiegłem w stronę domu. Krzyczałem - Jestem POLAKIEM! Wszystko po to żeby mnie nie zastrzelili. Wbiegłem do domu, zabarykadowałem drzwi. Wyciągnąłem kartkę papieru i ołówek. Kalkulowałem: Niemcy - dobrze uzbrojeni. Niedawno do miasta przybyły posiłki, nawa broń, czołgi, żołnierze prosto z frontu. Przygotowani do obrony miasta. Doświadczeni. Polacy - wygłodzeni, bez broni. Kilku weteranów. Armia w 70% złożona z dzieci. Większość z nich pewnie nigdy nie miała karabinu w ręku, a ci co mieli.. nie odważą się strzelić do człowieka. Wiedziałem już kto wygra. Armia Czerwona będzie czekać aż sami się powybijają i wtedy wkroczą do miasta. Sprytnie. Pewnie to przewidzieli. Teraz sam nie wiem, uciekać z miasta? Nie uda mi się. Nie mam zapasów. Nie mam broni. Mam nadzieje, że żadna ze stron nie będzie strzelać do cywili. Następnego dnia odgłosy strzałów przybrały na sile. Pierwsze trupy. Pod moim domem zginęło około 20 osób. 15 Polaków, w tym dziesięcioro dzieci. Szaleństwo. Trzeba być chorym żeby wysłać zwykłych ludzi z bronią w ręku na zaprawionych morderców. Ha! Jaką bronią? 1 stary karabin na 4 osoby. Przepraszam, ale z czym do gości! O dziwo Armia Krajowa odnosiła sukcesy. Każdego dnia, posuwali się dalej. 10 dnia walk przyszedł do mnie mój przyjaciel. Jeden z żołnierzy AK: - Chcesz się może zaciągnąć do armii? - zapytał – Mamy szanse wygrać z okupantem! - Po pierwsze, jakiej armii? Tą bandę gówniarzy nazywasz armią? P*pie*dol*ło cie? Oni nawet nie wiedzą za co walczą. Nawet nie macie broni. Po drugie, nie macie najmniejszych szans. Nawet jak wyprzecie Niemców z miasta to przyjdą ruscy i się z wami rozprawią. – odparłem – Przemyśl to co robisz, czy warto jest oddać życie tylko po to żeby zmienić okupanta? - Co ty ku*wa gadasz! Za takie coś jest sąd. Pytam się! Chcesz się zaciągnąć? Jak nie to ku*wa twój wolny wybór.- milczał przez chwile - Masz jakieś zapasy? Potrzebujemy wszystkiego. Woda, jedzenie, ubrania, leki. Wszystko się przyda. - Nawet jakbym miał to bym Ci nic nie dał. Zmarnowałoby się. Patrz przez okno. – pokazałem okno gestem – Widzisz ten stos ciał? Widzisz te dwie sieroty? Wyciągają kogoś. Młody chłopak. Ma może 20 lat. Jeszcze żyje. A twoi popi*rdoleni koledzy zostawili go na śmierć. - Nie mam zamiaru słuchać tego pie*dolenia. Wracam na front. Do moich braci. Nie daj się zabić, przyjacielu. Wyszedł. Trzasną drzwiami a ja szybko je zamknąłem. Nie miałem zamiaru mieszać się w ten burdel. Nie miałem zamiaru pomagać żadnej ze stron. Przez okno patrzyłem na scenę, którą wcześniej pokazałem swojemu gościowi. Dzieciom udało się go wyciągnąć. On wstał jakby nigdy nic. Złapał jedną z dziewczynek za włosy, wyciągnął bagnet i podciął jej gardło. Druga uciekła. Myślałem że zacznę rzygać. Ale to jeszcze nic. On pił krew wyciekającą z jej tętnicy. Patrzyłem się na to wszystko. Poszedłem na strych. Tam trzymałem swoje zapasy.. i broń. Wróciłem do okna. Żołnierz zaczął ją jeść. Normalnie odrywał zębami kawałki mięsa z jej małej rączki. Otworzyłem okno. Ustawiłem lunetę. Mimo tego że od tej sceny dzieliło mnie 10 metrów i płot. Czułem niepokój. Wręcz strach. Żołnierz AK. Kanibal. Wycelowałem w jego głowę. Nie wahałem się, strzeliłem. Kula przebiła jego czaszkę na wylot. Przeładowałem. On wstał! Ku*wa, wstał! Jakby po prostu nic wartego uwagi się nie stało. Zombie, najprawdziwszy żywy trup. Jadł dalej. Masakrował swoją ofiarę. Przez lunetę Mosina widziałem wszystko bardzo dokładnie. Wyrywał jej flaki, organy wewnętrzne. Dobrał się do serca. Zjadł je. Połknął bez gryzienia. Przez ten cały czas, przez dziurę po kuli wypływał mu mózg. Nie sprawiało to na nim wrażenia. Gdy skończył, podszedł do stosu ciał, w którym wcześniej leżał. Zaczął wyciągać innych. Nie jadł ich. On ich wskrzeszał. Zamieniał w zombie. Zamknąłem okno i je zasłoniłem. Chyba mnie nie widzieli. Przez wąską szparę pomiędzy zasłonami obserwowałem, co się dzieje. Armia zombie ruszyła w stronę gmachu sejmu. Tam właśnie uderzał oddział mojego przyjaciela. Nie miałem jak go ostrzec. Ich los był przypieczętowany. Kończył się dzień. Zaczynała się noc. Noc jak zło. Nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało, jak trup mógł ożyć. Ale jednak najdziwniejsze było to, że żołnierze Wehrmachtu byli nadal martwi. Zombie nawet ich nie ruszały. Przez głowę przebiegły mi tysiące myśli. Eksperymenty na Polakach? Przecież zachód, a tym bardziej wschód, nie wiedział o powstaniu. Większość mieszkańców Warszawy o nim nie wiedziała. Tej nocy nie mogłem spać. Od tamtego czasu minęło 20 dni. Teraz już nie widzę żadnego żywego żołnierza AK. Miasto jest w ruinie, tam gdzie są 2 ściany i kawałek dachu, kryją się ludzie. Całe szczęście, że mój dom stoi daleko od centrum. Tam są największe zniszczenia. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nawet Niemcy tu nie przychodzą. A to zajmowany przez nich teren. Ziemia na której stoi mój dom już kilka razy przechodziła z rąk do rąk. Ale nikt nie odważył się wejść na teren posesji. Nie rozumiem.. Ale wiem jedno. Kończą mi się zapasy. Muszę wyjść i poszukać. Ubrałem się, - długi, czarny, skórzany płaszcz, oficerki i wojskowe spodnie. Zabrałem ze sobą pistolet, nóż i karabin. Otworzyłem furtkę. Moim oczom ukazała się ulica po której płynął rynsztok. Krew, części ciała, fekalia. To wszystko skutecznie pokrywało asfalt. Poszedłem dalej. Musiałem chodzić po trupach Niemców, trupów Polaków nigdzie nie było. Domyślałem się gdzie mogą być. Krakowskie przedmieście. Tam trwała walka. Nie miałem zamiaru iść nawet w tamtym kierunku. Przystąpiłem do przeszukiwania martwych Niemców. Broń, amunicja, czekolada i lekarstwa. Powstańcy niczego nie zabrali. A cierpieli na brak uzbrojenia i niedożywienie. Cóż, za głupotę trzeba płacić. Usłyszałem kroki. Schowałem się pod trupem jednego z żołnierzy Wehrmachtu. Później okazało się że to nie był błąd. Żołnierze AK, ale żywi czy martwi? Nie miałem pojęcia. Martwi. Szukali żywych ludzi, szukali jedzenia. Kiedy przeszli, wyczołgałem się spod niemieckiego trupa. Postanowiłem, że rozejrzę się po mieście. Teraz wiem że to nie był dobry pomysł. KU*WA nie był. Poszedłem w stronę centrum miasta. Przez dobre 20 minut marszu nie słyszałem nic ani nikogo nie widziałem. Zobaczyłem ruiny miasta. Poszedłem w ich kierunku. Wszedłem do pierwszego lepszego budynku.. Ciała, setki ciał. Żołnierze, cywile, dzieci, zwierzęta. SSmani, Wehrmacht, AK.. Tu byli wszyscy. Za plecami usłyszałem dźwięk przeładowywania broni.. - Żywy czy martwy? – donośny głos- Pytam się ku*wa! Żywy czy martwy! - Żywy – odpowiedziałem, odwróciłem się – żywy, jeszcze żywy. Co tu się dzieje? - A mi to wiedzieć? Widzę żeś polak! – ucieszył się mężczyzna – Jak tak długo przeżyłeś? Najpierw Niemcy, teraz żywe trupy, ja? Panie choć do naszej kryjówki. Wszystko, wytłumaczę. - Prowadź.- Weszliśmy do kryjówki AK. - Teraz w mieście są 3 armie. Niemcy, AK i żywe trupy. Musimy się wydostać i poinformować o tej rzezi Londyn. Musimy dać radę. To jedyna szansa. A tam 30 kilometrów od Warszawy stoi Armia Czerwona. Czeka aż sami się powybijamy i przy okazji zabijemy paru Niemców. Jak donosi wywiad nie wiedzą nic o żywych trupach. – mówi starszy mężczyzna w pełnym mundurze – Trupy powstają i zabijają i to nas i Niemców. Trupów nie da się zabić. A pan, pan kim jest? Jak się pan nazywa? - Nie ważne jak się nazywam. Ważne jest to że zniszczyliście miasto. Teraz nie ma szans odeprzeć żadnego ataku. Czekać tylko aż Niemcy się przegrupują, roz*ebią zombie i dopadną nas. - Nie słyszałeś? Nie da się ich zabić! Próbowaliśmy na każdy sposób! – uniósł się stary mężczyzna. – Niemcy też tego nie potrafią! - Macie czołgi? Nie macie. Podejrzewam, że jakby tak przejechać trupa czołgiem to by nie wstał. Niemcy mają czołgi.. i to sporo. Po wyglądzie miasta powinniście się zorientować- mówiłem spokojnie- Ale to tylko moje przypuszczenia. Cóż. Czas na mnie. Bywajcie.. Bohaterowie zasrani. Wróciłem do swojego domu, bogatszy o kilka informacji. AK jeszcze istnieje, Niemcy walczą z zombie a i po drodze widziałem kilka samolotów. Bombowców. Sajonara Warszawa. Już niczego się nie da uratować. Tak jak myślałem, następnego dnia zaczęło się bombardowanie. Bomby zniszczyły wszystko co mogły. Ruiny miasta przeistoczyły się rumowisko. Teren był płaski. Do horyzontu nie było niczego wyższego niż 3 metry. Nawet mój dom ucierpiał. Nadawał się jeszcze do ukrywania się. Ale nie był już bezpieczny, boczna ściana domu przestała istnieć. Przeniosłem wszystko do piwnicy. W każdej chwili dach mógł runąć, a za nim reszta domu. Wolałem nie ryzykować. 10 dni żyłem w ciemności. Usłyszałem warkot silników. Wyszedłem na powierzchnie. Niemieckie czołgi. Cała niemiecka armia zmierzała w kierunku Berlina. Tak jak ja wcześniej, niemieccy żołnierze przeszukiwali zgliszcza. Mój dom roił się od SSmanów. Zabarykadowałem piwnice. Na nic mi był ten trud. Byłem zmęczony, głodny i ranny. Weszli do środka, światło latarki jednego z SSmanów mnie oślepiło. Patrzcie! Żyje. To nie trup. Bierzemy go. Nie miałem siły stawiać oporu. Po miesiącu ukrywania się miałem dość wszystkiego. Byłem na skraju załamania nerwowego. Zabrali mnie, później zajęli się moją bronią. Wsadzili mnie na ciężarówkę. Było tam kilkoro Polaków. W większości kobiety i dzieci. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, co się stało. Powiedział mi to jeden Niemiec.. - Nasza cała armia zostaje w Warszawie po to żeby zająć się niedobitkami AK. Wszystkie trupy wyłapaliśmy. My wieziemy je do Berlina. Będą najlepszą linią obrony przed Czerwonymi. - Czemu mnie nie zabijesz? Czemu mnie też wieziesz do Berlina? - Ratujemy resztę żywych ludzi. To epidemia. Nie ważne jest teraz czy Niemiec, Polak, Rumun a nawet Żyd. Jeśli to się rozniesie.. cały świat czeka los podobny do losy Warszawy. - mówi ze strachem w głosie Niemiec – A wy, polscy idioci walczycie dalej z nami. Strzelacie.. Już ponad miesiąc. Miesiąc trwa ta zaraza. - W tym co robicie nie ma logiki! Rozprzestrzenicie wirusa. - O to się nie martw. Hitler ma plan. Jechaliśmy dalej. Nie wyjechaliśmy jeszcze z Warszawy a nasz konwój trafiła rakieta. Trupy wydostały się z ciężarówki i zaczęły polowanie. Wehrmacht nie potrafił ich zabić, nikt nie potrafił. Jeden trup podszedł do mnie. W akcie desperacji wyciągnąłem schowany nóż. Broniłem się przed nim, odcinałem mu palce, machałem nożem na oślep. Udało mi się stanąć za nim. Wbiłem nóż w kręgosłup trupa. Przecinając połączenia nerwowe. Upadł. Zdechł. Byłem pierwszym człowiekiem który zabił zombie. Po niemiecku krzyknąłem, że udało mi się go zabić. Powiedziałem też jak. Nie słuchali mnie.. albo nie słyszeli. Zacząłem uciekać. Biegłem w stronę centrum miasta. Adrenalina dodała mi sił. Ktoś we mnie strzelał. Nie udało mu się trafić. Poślizgnąłem się na flakach jakiegoś człowieka. Uciekałem dalej. Smród rozkładu. To poczułem jak zbliżyłem się do centrum miasta. Tam cały czas trwały walki. AK dzielnie walczyło z Wehrmachtem. Przy jednej ze ścian budynku zobaczyłem człowieka. Coś do mnie mówił. To był Niemiec. Dostał nożem. Przestał. Zabrałem mu broń i mundur. Miałem nadzieje, że przedostanę się na niemiecką stronę miasta. Po drodze musiałem zabić kilku żołnierzy AK. Cel uświęca środki. Udało mi się. Kolejne kilka dni przeżyłem jako niemiecki żołnierz. 63 dzień walk. AK umierało. Niemcy przejęli większość miasta. Bombardowania, strzały z ciężkiej artylerii zabijały żołnierzy, kobiety i dzieci. Głupi ludzie.. Zniszczyli miasto, sami zginęli i co im z tego? Nie mi to zrozumieć. Zajmie się tym historia. Razem ze swoim oddziałem zbliżaliśmy się do ostatniego bastionu Wolniej Polski. Staliśmy na wzniesieniu, widzieliśmy niedobitków. Z przeciwka, w ich stronę szły zombie. Postanowiliśmy, że nie będziemy się ruszać i popatrzymy na masakrę. Zombie bez problemu wykończyły resztę Armii Krajowej. Co gorsza, teraz szły w naszym kierunku. Jako, że ceniłem sobie swoje życie. Powiedziałem Niemcom jak neutralizować zombie. Mój oddział wycofał się. AK pokonane. Teraz tylko wysłać specjalne dywizje na zombie.. i przygotować się na atak Armii Czerwonej.. Oni stoją za rzeką. Mamy niewiele czasu. A zombie, zombie nie da się pokonać. Z Krakowskiego przedmieścia, widać teraz całą Warszawę. Raczej ducha Warszawy, pył, który z niej został. Widać też jak martwi ludzie wstają i idą w naszym kierunku.. ---------- Kontynuacja Czerwone Rumowisko Zapraszam na kanał Donde Conde po wersje audio. ~Pan Amo Kategoria:Opowiadania